Ich liebe dich
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: 1941, dans un village français du Nord de la France sous domination allemande. [Jercy] Jason Grace est un soldat du Reich qui rêve de devenir aviateur dans l'armée de son pays. Envoyé dans un village français, il va faire la rencontre d'un certain britannique un peu trop mystérieux à son goût ; Percy Jackson.
1. Treffen

**_Bonsoir à tous, en ce 1er juillet nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Jason Grace ce qui est en accord avec cette fanfiction car elle est du point de vue de Jason. C'est un Jercy (eh oui), que j'avais promis à une demoiselle qui a gagné le concours de Correspondance entre demi-dieux (ça devait être un OS mais je suis allé.e plus loin). C'est un Univers Alternatif où Jason est allemand et Percy est britannique, le reste vous le comprendrez en lisant la fanfic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Toute ressemblance avec une fanfiction au autre écrit ne serait que fortuite._**

Jason Grace ne voulait pas faire partie de l'armée pour impressionner les demoiselles il voulait en faire partie pour remplir son devoir. Il n'était pas sûr que le Reich en place soit un exemple de bonté et de gentillesse mais quand il avait entendu l'appel, il n'avait juste pas pu dire non.

Il avait ses facilités, surtout dans le ciel, même si sa vue n'était pas la meilleure lorsqu'il se mettait en hauteur c'est comme si tout devenait plus facile, plus compréhensible. Alors oui, en bon allemand il allait se proposer pour l'armée de l'air et n'hésiterait pas à se battre contre les oppresseurs français, britanniques ou encore américains s'il le fallait.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit à l'aube de ce qui deviendrait par la suite la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il comprenait par la suite que son camp n'était pas le bon et que cela faisait déjà presque une année entière qu'il se battait du mauvais côté.

Assis dans un bar d'une ville française sous la domination allemande, il se tenait la tête avec un air soucieux au visage, son verre totalement vide devant lui. Il réfléchissait à sa vie, à l'erreur qu'il avait commise en entrant dans l'armée et surtout à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la réparer. Perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires, il ne releva la tête que lorsque que le barman posa un nouveau verre d'alcool devant lui. Un français, le barman, complètement dégoûté par les soldats allemands avachis sur ses tables, il avait presque renversé la bière en la déposant devant le blond d'un geste hargneux. Pas soucieux une seule seconde de la barrière de la langue, il énonça d'une voix agacée et d'où on sentait sans mal son accent du Nord que c'était offert par un homme qu'il désigna sommairement avant de se retirer. Jason avait la chance de comprendre le français, au moins un peu, s'étant intéressé aux langues étrangères dès son plus jeune âge. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qui lui avait valu des ennemis durant sa scolarité parce que jugé « faux cul » car « trop parfait ». Comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, de s'intéresser à autre chose que son petit pays…

Il chercha l'homme en question du regard et tomba sur un regard qui le glaça. Des yeux bleus, ou verts, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr et la distance le fit douter bien plus encore. Il y avait une étincelle de malice qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps, avec cette foutue guerre. Il prit ensuite le temps de détailler le visage de l'inconnu et ne put s'empêcher qu'il était vraiment beau, peut être pas son style, mais vraiment très beau. Des traits fins, un nez retroussé, un teint plutôt clair et entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, un crayon qu'il malmenait en fixant Jason. Il semblait en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il se leva brusquement pour sortir du bar. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au blond pour se lever à sa suite et le suivre dans la rue déjà plongée dans la pénombre.

Il était là, appuyé contre un mur, dans un recoin, éclairé seulement par un frêle faisceau lumineux qui venait d'un pauvre lampadaire un peu plus loin. Sa pose laissait à penser qu'il était sûr de lui et même peut être, s'il osait le penser, aguicheur. L'allemand resta à distance respectable de l'inconnu et lui demanda dans un français impeccable

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme rit légèrement quand la voix de Jason s'éleva dans les airs, pas impressionné pour un sou. Il croisa les bras et répondit avec un fort accent britannique.

« Celui qui partagera ton lit ce soir j'espère, _soldier_. »

Ceci eut le mérite de lever des doutes quant au manège de l'inconnu mais fit froncer les sourcils du blond qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il était dans ce genre de pratique ? Tout en lui hurlait le bon petit aryen pourtant, et l'homosexualité était prohibée dans le Reich. Alors à quoi jouait ce jeune anglais ? Il pouvait finir exécuter pour moitié moins que ça !

Jason s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle léger du jeune homme contre son visage mais pas assez pour instaurer du contact. Il avait revêtu un air menaçant et était passé à l'anglais pour être sûr de se faire comprendre.

« Ecoute moi bien, Brite, je vais te laisser partir parce que tu ne sembles pas avoir compris les règles à suivre dans un des territoires du Reich. Mais, ne me cherche pas, tu risques de le regretter amèrement. Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Une fois de plus, l'inconnu rit avant de répondre

« Trilingue en plus ? De plus en plus parfait. Si tu n'étais pas comme moi, tu ne serais absolument pas excité en ce moment. Je t'excite ? Ou alors le risque de se faire prendre t'excite ? »

Le blond n'aimait décidément pas ce personnage plein de « self-confidence », il voulait le faire taire à jamais, lui faire comprendre que l'armée allemande n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle on peut s'amuser et que peu importait le fait qu'il avait menti sur son âge pour être enrôlé, il ne lui fallait pas quelques années de plus pour lui refaire le portrait.

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu. »

Et il l'embrassa.


	2. First Night

**_Je sais que vous vous disiez "meh, iel a abandonné ?" mais j'y ai beaucoup pensé avec toutes les personnes qui viennent me voir en mode hey j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part... Mais comme ce chapitre était prêt, autant le poster._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Pour être totalement honnête, Jason n'avait pas prévu ce baiser et il était le plus surpris des deux. L'anglais souriait contre ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait au baiser, ses mains se faisant un peu trop baladeuses pour son bien.

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans le moment, la colère et l'agacement prenant le pas sur les autres sentiments, il avait vite fait de plaquer le jeune homme contre le mur et de lui dévorer les lèvres. L'autre n'était pas en reste et avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille de son soldat, collant la preuve de son excitation contre celle de Jason. Quand ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, il souffla ;

« Percy Jackson.

\- Jason Grace.

\- Pas très allemand comme nom.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Fais-moi taire, darling. »

Et ils étaient repartis après ces présentations sommaires, déchaînés comme si le monde allait arrêter de tourner dans peu de temps.

Avant que Jason ne puisse le remarquer, ils avaient bougé de quelques rues sans jamais vraiment se décoller l'un de l'autre et étaient entrés dans un modeste appartement, direction ce qu'on appelait les chambres de bonnes.

Percy avait sorti la clé de sa poche et avait tout juste fermé la porte derrière lorsque le blond le plaqua contre cette dernière, faisant valser au passage les quelques vêtements qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retirés sur le chemin. Du reste, ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Percy craque, pas habitué à autant d'efforts en si peu de temps. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement en sueur mais surtout dans un état de félicité rare. Jamais Jason ne s'était senti aussi bien que lorsqu'il s'endormit aux côtés du jeune homme.

Peut être sauf lorsqu'il se réveilla. Percy était encore là, signe qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et regardait Jason attentivement comme s'il était une sorte d'œuvre d'art complexe dont il essayait de saisir le sens. Il n'avait pas tenté de s'échapper de la poigne du soldat, peut être parce que son corps ressentait les séquelles de leur nuit d'amour, ou peut être parce qu'il aimait la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Impossible de savoir là où l'un commençait et ou l'autre finissait, ça faisait bien longtemps que le blond ne s'était pas senti si complet, plus depuis la mort de sa mère, l'abandon de son père ou encore celui de sa sœur.

« Il n'y a que les allemands pour réfléchir dès le matin. »

La voix de Percy mit un terme à ses pensées et le poussa à dévisager le britannique avec une pointe d'amusement non-contenue.

« Ah, vraiment ? Et que faites-vous, vous autres anglais ?

\- Quand on se réveille aux côtés de la personne qui nous a fait grimper aux rideaux ? L'amour.

\- Tu n'as pas assez mal comme ça ? Il me semble que j'y suis allé un peu fort d'ailleurs... D-

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne suis pas en sucre. J'aime quand tu y vas fort je pense.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience sur laquelle me baser... »

La phrase fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil éloquent qui finit d'achever Jason. Il se releva en riant, faisant gémir Percy par la même occasion.

« Reviens ! »

Mais le blond était déjà dans la salle de bain, profitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de son premier semblant de toilette depuis le début de sa mobilisation en France. Il avait toujours trouvé le pays séduisant avant cela, mais désormais, il avait comme du regret quand il regardait la population assujettie aux décisions allemandes, quand il voyait ce que les autres soldats, ses compagnons, faisaient aux femmes, enfants et hommes français. Ils avaient détruit la beauté du pays, mais Jason ne voulait pas l'accepter pour le moment, pas maintenant ; il avait servi le Reich, le chancelier savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il n'a pas de place pour l'hésitation dans l'armée. De nouveau décidé, il sortit, les cheveux encore mouillés pour trouver un Percy plongé dans un petit carnet que jusque là, il n'avait pas vu.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis comme ça ? »

Il n'avait pas été préparé à voir Percy aussi surpris que lorsqu'il posa cette question anodine. Il pensait que le jeune homme était plutôt détendu en sa présence mais se trompait, et son trouble s'accentua quand il cacha le mystérieux carnet sous une pile d'autres livres et papiers noircis par l'encre.

« Rien d'intéressant. Tu es déjà prêt ? Je peux te faire le petit déjeuner si tu veux.

\- De la nourriture anglaise ? Laisse-moi faire, j'ai pour but de rester en vie. »

Il avait eu pour but de détendre la situation mais sa tentative d'humour n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il prit tout de même place derrière les fourneaux, dos au jeune britannique, et il eut le déplaisir de voir lorsqu'il le croyait occupé, Percy ressortir son carnet pour y noter quelques lignes, le nez retroussé.


	3. Der Beginn

Jason n'avait pas vraiment prévu de trouver quelqu'un pour mettre de la couleur dans sa vie. Surtout pas un quelqu'un brittanique, un quelqu'un rencontré pendant la guerre et un quelqu'un masculin.

Il avait toujours été nourri aux images stéréotypes du "une femme, des enfants, une maison, un travail" et d'après de nombreuses personnes, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on puisse demander.

Alors pourquoi pas ? Il était la définition de la perfection selon Hitler, blond aux yeux bleus, musclé, grand. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se chercher une femme aussi blonde, aux yeux aussi bleus, aussi grande que lui et ils auraient ensemble des enfants parfaits. Ils deviendraient un de ces couples parfaits que prônaient le Reich et à ce prix, on pouvait même lui épargner la guerre, n'est ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi etait-il dans ce vieil appartement avec un jeune homme dont il ne connaissait pas grand chose ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait l'amour toute la nuit ? Pourquoi venait-il de lui faire le petit déjeuner ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis dehors au moment même où il avait sorti son carnet ?

Il ne savait pas. Il n'en savait rien et je voulait pas savoir.

"Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Tu n'es pas en Allemagne ici. Souffle un coup ! Tu veux une cigarette peut être ?"

Et Percy lui tendait la cigarette en question, sa troisième depuis le début de la journée. Elle était à peine entamée mais Jason l'avait vu la porter la porter à ses lèvres, et ça avait été assez pour raviver son désir pour le brun.

Il décida de laisser tomber ses questions pour le moment où il devrait remettre son uniforme et attrapa la cigarette si généreusement offerte en se levant.

La coinçant entre ses lèvres, il enleva des mains du brun la tasse de thé puis le journal qu'il lisait sans se laisser impressionner par le haussement de sourcil curieux du jeune homme.

Il monta doucement sur les genoux de l'anglais et tira longuement sur la cigarette avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

C'était un baiser désordonné et presque aussi malsain que leur relation alors qu'ils partageaient la fumée de la cigarette en s'embrassant.

Les mains de Percy trouverent leur place sur les hanches du blond un court instant alors que son amant posaient les siennes de chaque côté de son visage pour approfondir le baiser. Quand l'air vint à manquer, Percy dériva vers le cou du soldat allemand et se mit à le lui embrasser, lécher, laisser des traces avec un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il entendit Jason lui gémir de ne pas laisser de traces visibles. Il allait se gêner, tiens.

Son début d'érection frottait de temps à autre contre les fesses du blond mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder. C'était comme un jeu, un jeu terriblement excitant et dont tous deux savaient le dénouement. Et il se confirma lorsque Percy, parsèment de baiser le cou de l'allemand, s'attarda plus longtemps sur un endroit et fit gémir longuement Jason. Tous les deux savaient que l'anglais venait de gagner cette bataille et qu'il allait pouvoir disposer du corps du vaincu comme il l'entendait.

"Plus jamais sur le canapé."

C'était tout ce que Jason avait trouvé à dire alors qu'ils récupéraient de leur orgasme.

Ils étaient tous les deux au sol, nus et heureux. Du moins, c'est ce que Jason aurait aimé être. Il n'était pas heureux mais préoccupé. Le foutu carnet occupait ses pensées et Percy le savait. C'était pour cela qu'il ne cherchait plus à créer de contact visuel, ou à ne serait-ce que de toucher l'autre homme.

"Nous sommes des étranges l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je ne sais rien de toi, et tu ne sais rien de moi.

\- Tu voudrais en savoir plus ? A quoi ça te servirait ? À mieux me baiser ?

\- Mein Gott, Percy !

\- Quoi donc ? Je suis direct. Ou tu aimerais que ça soit plus que du sexe ?

\- ... Ça te dérangerait ?"

Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa adresser la parole à l'autre de la journée. Jusqu'à ce que vers les coups de 17 heures, Percy se mette à lui raconter, les yeux fermés, toujours aussi nu sur le sol parce qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis, sa vie avant tout ça.

Sa mère, morte trop tôt et le seul soleil de sa vie. Son beau-père, trop violent avec elle et parfois même avec lui. Son père, inconnu au bataillon, parti bien avant sa naissance. Et lui, un pauvre enfant ayant grandi trop vite, perdu, endurci par les épreuves de la vie et grande gueule au possible pour oublier tout ça.

Jason avait été là tout le long, à l'écouter en silence. Puis ça avait été son tour et ils avaient fini par se serrer dans les bras pour le restant de la nuit.


End file.
